


Omotteshimau itsumo tonari ni itai towa ni

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Summer
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Era davvero per il ventilatore la tua dichiarazione sul blog?”“...a volte mi chiedo come tu sia riuscito a prendere il diploma”
Relationships: Nishikido Ryo/Ohkura Tadayoshi





	Omotteshimau itsumo tonari ni itai towa ni

**_ Omotteshimau itsumo tonari ni itai towa ni _ **

Faceva maledettamente caldo.

Ohkura era disteso sul divano, senza fare niente.

Stava valutando le sue opzioni: poteva alzarsi e andare nella stanza da letto, per mettersi davanti al ventilatore al massimo, o restare dov’era, per non doversi muovere e quindi aumentare la sensazione di caldo.

Stava ancora ponderando, quando sentì la Ryo entrare nella stanza.

Non si girò nemmeno, per limitare i movimenti al minimo.

Il più grande si avvicinò, lanciandogli un’occhiata oltre la spalliera del divano e ridacchiando.

“Tacchon, che cosa stai facendo?” gli chiese, perplesso.

“Nishiyan! Ho _caldo!_ ” si lamentò, facendo una smorfia di disappunto.

Ryo scosse le spalle, con aria sempre più confusa.

“Anche io ho caldo. Ma che cosa vuoi farci? Va’ di sopra e accendi il ventilatore, no?” rispose, con tono pratico.

Il più piccolo storse il naso, per poi lanciargli uno sguardo implorante.

“Ti prego, ti prego me puoi staccare la presa di sopra e portarmela qui? Non ce la faccio ad alzarmi, davvero!” gli chiese, tentando di fargli gli occhi dolci.

Nishikido lo guardò, sempre più divertito, poi scosse la testa in segno di rassegnazione.

“Non ti preoccupare. Come se non fossi abituato alla tua pigrizia” lo prese in giro, dandogli una lieve pacca sulla fronte e tornando nella stanza da letto.

Ricomparve dopo pochi minuti, portando il ventilatore vicino al divano e attaccandolo alla presa più vicina, in modo tale che il soffio d’aria arrivasse dritto ad Ohkura.

“Ecco fatto” disse, dopo averlo acceso. Il più piccolo assunse un’espressione finalmente soddisfatta quando cominciò a sentire un lieve refrigerio.

“Ah, grazie Ryo-chan!” esclamò, osando addirittura mettersi a sedere. L’altro continuò a fissarlo, sorridendo. Poi si morse un labbro, con espressione più seria.

“Suppongo che chiederti se posso stendermi accanto a te sia un po’ eccessivo, vero?” Ohkura spalancò gli occhi.

“Per quale ragione?” chiese, incredulo. Ryo chinò lo sguardo, imbarazzato.

“Non vorrei farti sentire ancora più caldo” spiegò, lanciandogli un’occhiata di sottecchi.

Il più piccolo gli sorrise, scuotendo la testa.

“Dopo che mi hai portato il ventilatore, è il minimo che tu ti venga a stendere accanto a me” gli rispose, non del tutto seriamente, mentre protendeva un braccio verso di lui come per fargli cenno di avvicinarsi.

Ryo sorrise, continuando a mordersi il labbro inferiore, e si diresse verso il divano, andando a sdraiarsi accanto al più piccolo; gli poggiò la testa su una spalla e gli passò un braccio sotto la nuca, per evitare di cadere.

Non appena si fu sistemato, li lasciò andare ad un mugolio soddisfatto.

“Fa davvero fresco con il ventilatore” gli disse, con gli occhi chiusi ed un’espressione beata. Ohkura raggiunse con la sua la mano di Nishikido che stava in prossimità della sua spalla, cominciando ad accarezzarla con aria assorta.

“Te l’avevo detto che si stava bene” asserì, poi girò lentamente la testa, per avere la bocca all’altezza del suo orecchio “E ora sto anche meglio” aggiunse, in un mormorio che Nishikido prese come imbarazzato.

E fu la stessa reazione che ebbe lui, perché non fu in grado di far altro che sorridere, distogliendo lo sguardo.

Rimase assorto per qualche attimo, fissando pigramente le pale del ventilatore che si muovevano di fronte a loro.

Quando si voltò nuovamente verso Ohkura, quest’ultimo notò che la sua espressione sembrava... preoccupata, in un certo senso.

“Che cosa c’è che non va?” gli chiese il più piccolo, cercando di angolare la testa in modo tale da poterlo guardare negli occhi.

Nishikido fece un sorriso timido, senza guardarlo di rimando.

“Hai presente il post che hai scritto qualche giorno fa sul Jweb?” gli chiese, dopo qualche secondo di silenzio.

Tadayoshi lo fissò, confuso.

“Quale?” domandò, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

Ryo sospirò, scuotendo la testa.

“Lascia stare, non è niente di importante” gli disse, tentando di sorridere.

Ohkura si mise a sedere, non senza difficoltà. Si voltò a guardarlo, sempre più corrucciato.

“Dai, Ryo... che cosa c’è?” insistette, accarezzandogli una gamba con fare rassicurante.

“Il post sul ventilatore” rispose l’altro, velocemente. Notando lo sguardo dell’altro si affrettò a spiegare, arrossendo. “Quella dichiarazione d’amore. Quella... quella che finiva con ‘dobbiamo restare insieme per sempre’... era davvero per il ventilatore quella dichiarazione?”

Ohkura smise di accarezzarlo, mettendosi la mano sulla tempia e cominciando a massaggiarla, come presagendo un principio d’emicrania.

“Ryo... a volte mi chiedo come tu sia riuscito a prendere il diploma” gli disse, con tono esasperato.

Il più grande si mise a sua volta a sedere, con espressione vagamente irritata.

“Non essere acido! Se scrivi ‘ventilatore mio’, allora penso che sia davvero per il ventilatore. No?” fece una breve pausa, incrociò le braccia e distolse lo sguardo. “Di certo non mi aspettavo che una cosa simile fosse per me. Del resto non mi hai mai detto nulla del genere” mormorò, arrossendo ancora di più.

Ohkura sorrise, scuotendo la testa. Fece passare le braccia intorno alla vita dell’altro, poggiandogli il mento sulla spalla.

“Ryo-chan?” gli bisbigliò in un orecchio, strofinandogli poi il naso su una guancia.

“Cosa?” disse l’altro, con tono infastidito.

“Mi piaci davvero un sacco e non posso farci nulla. Quindi dobbiamo restare insieme per sempre” sentendo ripetere le parole del post sul Jweb, Ryo scosse la testa, con un sorriso. “Ti amo, Ryo” concluse poi il più piccolo, stringendo le braccia intorno a lui.

Nishikido chinò la testa all’indietro, poggiandola contro la spalla dell’altro. Lo guardò negli occhi con aria rilassata, senza smettere di sorridere.

“Anche io ti amo, Tacchon” mormorò, per poi lanciare un’occhiata al ventilatore davanti a loro. “Ma devo ammettere che anche lui ha la sua importanza” scherzò.

“Sì, ma questo poi a settembre lo mettiamo via” gli fece notare Ohkura, con espressione sorniona. “Si spera che tu rimanga un po’ più a lungo.”

Ryo rise, scrollando le spalle.

“Per sempre, no?” chiese, stringendosi di più contro di lui.

Il più piccolo fece un cenno affermativo con la testa.

“Per sempre.”


End file.
